


Pick Up The Pieces

by RahRaZorBlade



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Swearing, Violence, mean sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke and Naruto argue and fight. Naruto thinks back to a time when life seemed easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick Up The Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> A fic I wrote back in 2010, and now i'm finally uploading it on here! :) 
> 
> (Title: Forever And Always – Bullet For My Valentine)

He's drunk…again. Throwing stuff all around the apartment. Blaming me for everything HE does wrong. I'm sick of it. But I can't go anywhere. It's not like I can just pack up and leave. He'll find me, like he always does, he'll bring me back here, like he always does and he'll beat the shit out of me, like he always does!

"You think you can leave? Up and out, just like that, yeah? No you can't, so stop fucking trying. You're MINE!" he yelled in my bruised face.

"Stop drinking and maybe I won't run away!"

I hate yelling at him it just gets me in more shit then I was originally in. He punches me in the face and calls me pathetic.

'Ohh what a LOVELY relationship we have going.' I think sarcastically to myself.

He throws the broom and me.

"Pick up the pieces." he says like venom dripping from a snake.

I glare at him, stand up and pick up the broom. I start to clean up all the broken ornaments and equipment we had laying around. He leaves the apartment and says he'll be back later. The pub.

As I was sweeping I see an old picture with a shattered frame, I kneel down and pick it up. It's a picture of me, him, her and our sensei back when we were little, 12 to be exact. Team 7. If I look back the past seems ambiguous, I somewhere along the way had forgotten the past. Those days I wish to be hokage, and what do I get? I'm now living with an abusive boyfriend, the town's people still treat me like shit. I cognizance that they're talking about me. It's so frustrating when no one wants to sell you anything because you have a demon inside of you, and sometimes it releases its energy to make you stronger.

"Kyuubi, you screwed up my life" I sighed.

I return to sweeping.

'Once I finish this I think I'll go get something to eat, have a bath and go to bed before Mr. grumpy gills comes back.' I think to myself...oh and Kyuubi.

As I lie down and try to go to sleep, flashes of the past few years flicker behind my eyelids. I see all these cruel faces. its all like a bullet that ricochets off a wall and then desides to hit me in the head.


End file.
